6.78
= 6.78b 2013년 6월 03일에 공개되었다. 한국어= * 일부 플레이어가 두 명의 영웅을 조종할 수 있던 버그가 수정되었습니다. * [묘비(언다잉)]가 [무력화(푸그나)] 되었을 때 * [얕은 무덤]과 [펄즈 프로마이즈]의 상호작용이 수정되었습니다. * 퀄링 블레이드가 동맹의 와드에 데미지를 줄 수 있던 것이 수정되었습니다. * 스피릿 베어의 암릿이 지속형 재생 능력을 부여하지 않던 것이 수정되었습니다. * 빈 병이 채워진 후 의도보다 두 배 오래 커리어를 느리게 하던 것이 수정되었습니다. * 바이백 쿨다운이 항상 정확히 표시하지는 않던 것이 수정되었습니다. * 럽처가 커리어에게 피해를 입히던 것이 수정되었습니다. * 가까운 유닛을 스톤 콜러로 타겟할 때의 몇가지 문제점이 수정되었습니다. * 플랙 캐논이 젬을 대상으로 할 때의 문제점이 수정되었습니다. * 블러드스톤을 가진 판다가 부활할 수 없던 것이 수정되었습니다. * 새 영웅을 다시 고른 후 스왑할 때에도 100 골드를 추가로 소모하던 것이 수정되었습니다. * 여러번 스왑이 여러번 골드를 소모하던 것이 수정하였습니다. * 블러드레이지가 아군의 둠과 기절을 해제하던 것이 수정되었습니다. * 블러드레이지가 엘더 드래곤 폼을 해제하던 것이 수정되었습니다. * 다양한 툴팁을 수정하였습니다. * 커리어의 헤이스트 스피드가 둔화되었을 때의 상호작용과 관련된 버그를 수정하였습니다. * 블러드스톤을 발동하였을 때 차지가 다소 부정확하게 되던 점을 수정하였습니다. * 럽처가 얕은 무덤을 뚫던 것을 수정하였습니다. * 펄즈 프로마이즈와 암릿, 파워 트레즈간의 상호작용을 수정하였습니다. * 쉐도우 데몬의 기본 지능을 수정하였습니다. * 모탈 스트라이크와 링켄 스피어의 상호작용을 수정하였습니다. * 아가님 셉터를 내려놓을 수 있던 점을 수정하였습니다. * 디나이/자연적/자살할 때의 AOE XP/GOLD를 수정하였습니다. * 아가님 낫에 걸린 상태에서 일부 유닛이 막타를 먹었을 대 부활이 막히지 않던 것을 수정하였습니다. * 아이 오브 더 스톰에 대한 수치의 일부 희귀한 문제점을 수정하였습니다. * 지오마그네틱 그립을 땅에 시전하고, 근접한 바위가 없을 때 스킬이 낭비되던 문제를 수정하였습니다. |-|영어= * Fixed a bug that allowed some players to control two heroes * Fixed being unable to easily tell when Tombstone was Decrepified * Fixed False Promise interaction with Shallow Grave * Fixed Quelling Blade doing damage to allied wards * Fixed the passive regen missing on Spirit Bear's Armlet * Fixed Empty Bottle courier slow lasting a couple extra seconds after it is filled * Fixed Buyback cooldown display not always being accurate * Fixed Rupture hurting couriers * Fixed some issues with targeting near units with Stone Caller * Fixed Flak Cannon vs Gem * Fixed Panda with Bloodstone being unable to revive * Fixed swapping costing you an extra 100 gold if you swap after repicking a new hero * Fixed multiple swaps costing you more gold * Fixed Bloodrage removing Doom and stuns from allies * Fixed Bloodrage removing Elder Dragon Form * Fixed various tooltips * Fixed a bug with Courier haste speed when interacting with slows * Fixed Bloodstone charges being slightly inaccurate when activating the item manually * Fixed Rupture piercing Shallow Grave * Fixed False Promise interaction with Armlet and Power Treads * Fixed Shadow Demon base int * Fixed Mortal Strike interaction with Linken's Sphere * Fixed an Aghnaim's Scepter droppability issue * Fixed aoe XP/Gold with deny/neutral/suicide * Fixed Aghanim Reaper buyback not being prevented properly if someone else gets the last hit * Fixed some minor issues with the values on Eye of the Storm * Fixed Geomagnetic Grip being wasted if targeting ground and no nearby Rock is found to pull 6.78 2013년 5월 30일에 공개되었다. 한국어= |-|영어